prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Brian Taylor
is a transfer student who came from Europe to learn Japanese and befriended Akane. He's also Akane's first crush. Languages Brian speaks English as he is from United Kingdom, where he came from. He went to Japan to learn Japanese but learns to love the country. He learned how to speak Japanese, probably before he met Akane, but he is still learning. Thanks to Akane, he has gotten better. While with Akane herself, he still speaks English and annoys her when he calls her "Lady" when helping to open the doors and flustered Akane when he calls her "lady" and "Volleyball" while playing the sport. He learns some Kansai from her, e.g. "Ookini" which means "thanks". History In the beginning of episode 36, he came across Akane walking while acting out her volleyball moves and then tripped from a move and fell from a hill. He came down and helped her out. When she met him, she was nervous. She then wondered who was he when he left. At his temporary new school, he met Akane again when she shouted out. The teacher thinks she knows him and asks her to introduce him to parts of the school. After school, Akane introduced him to the rooms but tells him the rooms (trying to say) in English. When she asked what he want's to see, he said he want's to see things that sounded like the old era. Akane was concerned of him of what he heard and introduced each Japanese cultures they see and teaches him what they are called to correct what he heard or say. When she left for school, Brain met up with her and played volleyball with him to discover he knows how to play volleyball and teaches her volleyball in English. They eventually became friends and spend a lot of time with her as she introduces and teaches culture in school. A week later, he met Akane on the afternoon after Akane's love confession plans and ideas, looking for a restaurant to eat. Akane brought him to her family restuarant and gave him okonomiyaki and likes it. He noticed her saying Kansai and asked what it was. When he finally knows, he thinks Akane knows a lot of things. He asks to teach her about Japanese and accepted. For the last few weeks, she showed him many things and words. Also Japanese activites and places in town and had a great time together. At the park watching the view of the sunset, he reminded Akane he is leaving tommorrow and had a great time with her, but saddens Akane him leaving Japan. At the goodbye party outside, he thanked everyone in his class for teaching him, but noticed Akane wasn't there. At the airport, he was about to leave, until Akane got there in time to tell him goodbye and her feelings. He told her that he had fun at school, eating her okonomiyaki and many more he experienced and spending time with her helping him teaching words of Japanese. Akane was touched and said he helped her speak English and gave a helping hand. They both say goodbye in their own languages (Akane say "goodbye" and Brian say "Ookini" in Kansai that she taught him.) and the episodes ends with their hands held together. Realtionship Hino Akane - Akane has a big crush on him after they spent some time together. She has shown him many things about Japan and she has learned a bit of English from him. Akane became depressed when Brian left Japan, but they maintained a postage friendship for a while, Their relationship further develops in the novel when they end up reuniting. Trivia *He is the first boy a Pretty Cure falls in love with in Smile! *He mistook Reika for a ninja girl when she was doing her archery club activities. *Brian's voice actor, Kakihara Tetsuya himself, comes from Europe, too. Kakihara was born in Düsseldorf (Germany). *There is a high chance of him also having a crush on Akane, in episode 40, in the letter he wrote to her, he said, that her smile is like the sun. **In the novel set 10 years after the show, he even lives with her for a few years. *Brian does not make a full appearance in Glitter Force, but is still mentioned as a volleyball celebrity who wrote back to Kelsey/Akane. Gallery Category:Smile Pretty Cure!